The Way You Look Tonight
by Villain
Summary: Craig is going to see how much Tweek can take. Creek, Craig/Tweek


A/N: My **first** Creek for am art trade with listentothistrackbitches.

Hope you like this boo! I'm feeling the Creek love. 3

…

**The Way You Look Tonight**

He trailed his fingers across Tweek's stomach, raising a faint trail of goosebumps in his wake. The blond gasped, slim body rolling in a beautiful writhe. His moist pink lips, worried swollen from neat white teeth, shaped the most beautiful pleas. Craig sighed contentedly, curling his fingers until nails tested Tweek's flesh.

"Craig-!"

The pleading note in Tweek's sweetly raspy voice went straight to his cock and Craig had to lean away and take deep breaths to calm his heartbeat. Not that the sight of Tweek lying spread on he bed did anything to calm him. If anything, his blood beat hotter through his veins. The other boy was gorgeous, his slender wrists bound above his head, a blindfold hiding the familiar hazel eyes. Tweek spread his legs as Craig continued to stare at him, taking in every detail, from the tousled tangle of sandy blond hair atop his head to the erotic cant of his hips.

"… Craig?" he whispered, tugging at the binds on his wrists, jumping slightly when his boyfriend's large hand closed over his hands and held them still.

Tweek's entire body strained towards him, arched gracefully. His thighs spread wider around Craig's waist. "Tweek," Craig murmured hotly, his breath ghosting across Tweek's parted lips, "I'm going to fuck you Tweek."

He expelled a shuddering breath, whimpering as he struggled to rub his erection against Craig.

The blond looked wrecked already, a wet spot spreading across his belly as the head of his cock leaked pale beads of precum. Craig leaned down and lapped up a line of it, smirking when Tweek cried out, face turning sightless eyes towards him, the blindfold a stark cut of black across his face. Running both his hands up trembling legs, Craig groaned as Tweek's cock jumped with the motion. "You want me, Tweek?"

"Y-yes," he whimpered, impatience coloring his tone. "Please, Craig… In me, please…"

"If you really want it…" he whispered, leaning down predatorily over the other boy. His hand slid over the mattress, long fingers closing over a tiny egg-shaped object. "Then I'm really gonna give it to you."

"Hard?" Tweek breathed passionately, practically rutting against Craig's hips when his boyfriend pressed close.

Flipping a switch on the bead, Craig smirked. "As hard as you can take it, Tweek." He pressed the vibrater against the blonde's entrance. As soon as the cool material hummed against skin Tweek was writhing, his legs falling open invitingly. But he'd have to be patient; Craig wouldn't push it dry. Grabbing the bottle of lube lying on the mattress, Craig flipped the top open with an audible snap. Tweek gasped, pushing down harder against the delicious vibrations in anticipation.

When he finally pressed slick fingers against Tweek's hole, coating the vibrator in a layer of warming lube, the blond groaned and obediently angled his hips to give Craig better access.

"Good, Tweek," he murmured, carefully spreading Tweek's entrance before pushing the vibrator through carefully. His boyfriend yelped, the snap of the binds on his wrists taught as his entire body jerked in reaction to the heightened stimulation.

"Please, please, please, Craig, _please_," he chanted, breathlessly twisting around Craig's fingers still pushed up inside him, guiding the buzzing bead until it grazed his prostate and Tweek bit back a muffled scream by biting hard into his bicep. He didn't need to see to know Craig was smirking down at him, looming over him like some vengeful god of pleasure. Yelping when another finger pushed inside, Tweek tried to relax. This is where his lust was assuaged by his inherent neuroses. Suddenly he needed to see Craig; he needed to see the love in his eyes. "Craig," he whispered, "Please, can I see you. Please."

Tweek looked gone, the beautiful flush kissing his cheeks moving down his entire body in a gorgeous sweep of faint color. His hair lay damp against the pillow, every wiry muscle the boy had in his body standing out in vivid detail. Reaching up with his free hand, long limbs easily accommodated his continuous stimulation of Tweek's insides. He tugged the blindfold down, staring deeply into Tweek's hazel eyes. They looked like copper rings, his pupils blown wide with lust riding the barest line of fear and excitement. Craig had to bite his lip to hold back the groan, twisting his fingers deeper to see that pearlescent pink mouth open in a wet cry, Tweek's eyes watering as he fought to push down harder onto Craig's fingers and drive the vibrator harder against that blinding spot of pleasure.

But his eyes spiraled back open an instant later, drinking in the sight of Craig naked. His cock, his flat stomach tight with tension, his broad shoulders with their smoothly rolling muscles while he flexed graceful fingers inside of Tweek. And his face. Tweek threw his head back when Craig shoved the vibrator against him, keeping it pressed there as stars obstructed Tweek's view of him. His brow streaked with heavy black locks, pale skin split by elegant eyebrows that shadowed the most intensely deep blue eyes Tweek had ever seen. Pools of cobalt that he could drown in if he wasn't careful. And then that _mouth_ was against his stomach, devilish tongue dipping into his navel before swirling up his abdomen. Tweek whimpered, shaking his head wildly with the overstimulation as Craig spread him wide with another finger. Craig's mouth… Tweek's had chewed on his plush lower lip so many times as he came across Craig's stomach, into his hand. He grew drunk off Craig's kisses.

"Who do you belong to Tweek?" he hissed, digging his fingers deep enough to pull another groan from the boy. His eyes hungrily waited for those lips to shape the words he so wanted to hear.

"You," Tweek whined, staring up earnestly into his face. "You, Craig. I'm yours, please… Anything, anything you want."

"I want to be in you," he said.

Tweek's shallow chest was heaving with the effort not to hyperventilate as Craig withdrew his fingers, keeping the vibrator inside Tweek's ass. "Take it," he whispered. "I want it, I-I _want _it."

With a small twist of his mouth, Craig yanked the blindfold tight, shoving it between Tweek's lips to gag him, the black cloth cutting beautifully into his skin without damage. The blond gagged slightly and Craig stroked his hair. "So good, Tweek." There was a muffled string of urgent words when he slicked his cock up with more lube, gently bumping the head of his erection against Tweek's hole. Careful to watch for cues in Tweek's expression, Craig began to slowly push in. Sandy blond brows furrowed and he paused, dragging blunt nails over pert nipples. With his other hand he pushed Tweek's leg out, staring down like a starving man as Tweek's body swallowed his cock. The tiny rosette opened for him, and he continued to push. Tweek was breathing heavily through his nose, tiny rivulets of saliva coating the side of the gag. Craig met his eyes and paused.

He was going to _ruin_ him.

Tweek screamed behind the gag when Craig finally shoved, his balls flush against the skin of Tweek's ass. Muscles spasmed around his hard flesh, sucking him deeper and pushing him out all at once. And in a delicious surprise the vibrator was snug against the head of his dick, sending a wave of sensation though him as he withdrew carefully. Pushing forward again to fill the boy up, he dropped down to kiss Tweek through the gag, biting aggressively at his choked mouth while he opened him up wide with his cock. Hazel eyes rolled back as the vibrator shook him up, guided perfectly by Craig's well-aimed thrusts.

He could die like this and be perfectly happy. Fighting to keep his eyes open through the onslaught, Tweek watched the flashes of emotions over Craig's face. Beautiful as he fucked into him, beautiful as he bit hard into his throat, beautiful as he forced his legs impossibly wide and gazed down entranced at his cock entering Tweek with long, deep strokes. Beautiful.

And then Craig was grabbing Tweek's erection, hand still warm and slippery with lube. He stared directly into Tweek's eyes, coiled over him like a serpent as his stomach muscles flexed with the brutal pace he kept. The slap of skin against skin blended with the slip of his hand on Tweek's cock, accompanied buy the cacophony of their panting breath. Tweek whimpered behind the gag, driving his hips into Craig's grip desperately, tears coating his cheeks as he chased the impossible heights of pleasure. He was coming undone, riding Craig's cock and meeting him for every push and every dizzying thrust that tore him open.

Craig was close. He worked Tweek's cock harder, still captured in that honeyed gaze that contained ever desire he had. Tweek's was squeezing him, embracing him, riding him. So he fucked him harder, feeling the bruises, feeling the hot core of Tweek's body. Sweat streaked his back, his hair hanging heavy across his forehead. Crying out, Craig strained against his boyfriend. He came with an intensity nearing painful, tearing out of Tweek and squeezing his cock. Spatters of cum hit Tweek's pelvis and his stomach, his red hole still open and his legs still erotically splayed. Craig moaned as Tweek twisted against the sheets, begging with pretty muffled sounds. He dropped down without preamble and swallowed Tweek's cock, sucking deep and fast until Tweek was crying into his orgasm, shooting down Craig's throat.

He wiped the side of his mouth as he carefully pulled the vibrator out, wincing as Tweek flinched. Sluggishly leaning up Tweek's body he undid the wrist binds and tugged out the gag. Gently lowering Tweek's arms, he massaged the sore muscle and kissed his wrists, tonguing the tiny flush of bruises. Underneath him Tweek sighed, blinking away tears as Craig finally lowered his mouth to take him in a slow kiss. Thin arms wrapped around him and Craig let himself fall onto Tweek, the hot slip of cum sticking to their skin. Craig moaned into the kiss, Tweek's tongue stealing his ability to think. Threading fingers through damp blond hair, Craig realized Tweek was trembling. Curling into him, he kissed his harder, pushing his head back into the pillow. Tweek gripped him until his nails bit flesh.

…

The End

…

-Villain


End file.
